


the night goes on

by MILKTEAJSE



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Maquerade, No Dialogue, One Shot, POV Third Person, Ryan POV, Vampire AU, Vampire Shane, Vampires, in the 16-17th century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MILKTEAJSE/pseuds/MILKTEAJSE
Summary: ryan is lonely at a masquerade ball, until a handsome man asks for a dance





	the night goes on

the ballroom, ornate and loud with the sounds of chatter and familiar classical music, felt strange to ryan. he glanced around, feeling awkward due to the amount of people in the large room, as well as the fact that he had no one to converse with. 

his close friend, helen, had invited him because she had felt that he “needed to socialize with someone other than your dusty books because you’re a sad sight”. but since she was also the host of the party, she was absent in order to keep the needs of the other attendees, so ryan had been left alone.

ryan sighed, absently adjusting the mask tied to his face. he thought he looked ridiculous, honestly. he was one of the few in the room who had worn something more… practical, and less constricting. a simple blue vest over a white dress shirt, a white scarf around his neck, and some fitting black slacks, accompanied by his blue colombina mask adorned with gold swirls, was more than enough compared to the men who wore masks that he was sure that they couldn't even breathe in. 

he considered possibly sneaking out of the party, but had reconsidered when he thought about how helen would feel about it. so he sulked in the most uncrowded area of the room, waiting for something to happen.

the gradual change from the slow to more upbeat music caught ryan’s attention. he looked up and soon noticed that there were many people gathering in the center of the room, and they were all dancing.

back and forth, back and forth, ryan watched as strangers mingled and danced in an elegant display. he was so entranced that he had never noticed a man walking up to him until he was tapped on the shoulder. startled, ryan jumped up and turned around. he met the stranger’s eyes.

they were mischievous, yet piercing and knowledgeable. ryan took a closer look at him. he wore a simple white dress shirt and black slacks, paired with a long black cape tied around his neck. tall and slender, with pale skin and slicked back brown hair, ryan thought that he was somewhat attractive. the black and silver mask somehow added to his charm, although ryan couldn't pinpoint how.

the stranger held out his hand and bowed, asking him for a dance. ryan took his hand and was soon whisked onto the dance floor.

while dancing, ryan offered his name. the stranger gave his. 

“shane”

it felt almost fitting on ryan’s tongue, as much as it felt like it fitted the man himself. the dancing continued.

they conversed about many things while dancing, and there wasn't much they hadn't talked about. ryan learned that shane really likes sausages, and shane learned that ryan is a dog lover. when shane learned that ryan was an avid believer of the paranormal, and even studied it, he snorted. ryan got flustered, and they bantered. the night went on.

after what seemed like hours, the music faded and all of the guests left to rest at their homes. shane offered accompany ryan back to his home, and ryan was glad for the company. 

on the way, shane asked to see ryan’s face at least once. ryan asked to see his, and so they both took of their masks. in that moment, ryan’s breath was taken away. shane was so much more than what ryan thought he would be.

they kept on walking. shane draped his around ryan, and ryan froze. shane had no heartbeat. ryan looked up to shane, and shane asked what was wrong. ryan realized that shane had fangs and was freezing compared to the warm summer climate. 

ryan pushed himself away from shane, and yelled. the word vampire hung in the air. shane’s eyes widened, and swore that there was no ulterior motive to his actions, that they were all genuine. shane apologised for not telling him, ryan stared at him and tentatively accepted the apology. they continued walking in silence.

shane asked if ryan was willing to stay close even though ryan found out that he was a vampire. shane got a definite yes out of ryan. they both smiled at each other.

to break the silence, shane made a bad pun about vampires. ryan gave a little wheeze, and suddenly, it seemed like nothing had ever happened in the first place.

reaching the doorstep of ryan’s house, shane jokingly asked if he could be let in to sleep on the couch, but ryan denied the request. as shane turned around to leave, ryan grabbed his shoulder to turn him back around. shane gave a noise of surprise as ryan went onto to his toes to give a small kiss on shane’s cheek. ryan then wished shane a good night and closed the door.

shane lightly touched the spot where ryan kissed him, and smiled. he was looking forward to the next time they see each other.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a hella self indulgent fic....... hope yall enjoyed


End file.
